


Tears Upon My Face

by AceandShadow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hope, Personal Growth, Poetic, Poetry, Questions, Self Confidence Issues, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceandShadow/pseuds/AceandShadow
Summary: We often question why we cry. We often ask ourselves if it's truly okay to cry, but that's just your conscience talking, and sometimes, it pushes you too far and you have to give it the answer you want it to hear. This is no different
Kudos: 2





	Tears Upon My Face

Crying again, are we?

Sometimes I must. What business have you got with me?

I see these empty droplets, rolling down your face

Sometimes they do that, you must give me some space.

But why? Don’t you halt them at the gate?

By the time I notice their force, it’s often much too late

You know, they don’t deserve fun of rolling down your face…

I am aware, but please, let me have my space

They travel so far! Just look at the ground!

I have to let them loose; I cannot keep them bound

Your cheeks – they are wet, shining on your face

Thank you for telling me, but please, I ask for my space

Your tears, don’t they feel like a curse?

I must admit they are a burden, but I can think of worse

Again, the gates have opened upon your face

I won’t ask again, please let me have my space

These tears, do they have much meaning?

You wouldn’t understand, please stop intervening

But your face-

But my space-

If they mean so much, why give them this weight?

Sometimes they need a push to force them past the gate

Why do you shed them? Why set them free?

Because each tear shed is a problem less for me

You must have many problems. More than I can count!

I don’t have that many – it’s that some can remount

How does crying help you so? It seems like wasted time

I would just tell you straight, but you don’t give a dime

But these tears rolling down your face-

I said I’m done, now please, my space

I’m allowed to care, please let me in

All you want are answers, so here; ears in

Each tear contains a problem – it must be let out

I keep it in, and it reforms into my doubt

Doubt sets in and the floodgates close,

The kind of pain that follows, it can be hard to recompose

So you see? Crying is good for the soul

Bottle it up for too long and you can soon lose control

Each day, I let these tears flee

It’s better that than they sit here with me

Nothing good can come of keeping them inside

Even if crying means you must swallow your pride

Now if you excuse these tears upon my face,

I must go. I really need my space

But one more thing, dearest – I need to know!

After all this, please say I’m not your foe!

No, dear conscience, you most certainly are not

But question me again and I’ll see you rot


End file.
